


uncontrolled

by Flo_w_masterka



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Protective Siblings, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, Trauma, also Charles's death, alternative universe, avengers as hagreeves, cherik is kinda parents, the umbrella academy au, wanda as vanya
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flo_w_masterka/pseuds/Flo_w_masterka
Summary: Жизнь никогда не была снисходительна к Ванде Максимофф - рождена человеком в семействе мутантов, брошена собственным братом, обманута любимым парнем. И какой-то момент все выходит из-под контроля .
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 5





	uncontrolled

— Хватит игр. Тренировка, сейчас. Мистик, отведи их в Опасную комнату.

Дети замирают, с неохотой оставляют игрушки и идут строем за Рейвен. Эрик игнорирует ее укоряющий взгляд, мыслями он далеко – очередная новость про бомбу в мутантском убежище. Магнето напряженно смотрит вслед детям - они должны научиться стоять за себя и свою расу. Научиться бороться за свое счастье всеми возможными средствами. Чарльз... считал по-другому и умер.

— Пап? А можно мне тоже с ребятами? – штанину идеально отглаженных брюк мнет и дергает маленькая девочка. – Тор говорит, у них там так весело, я тоже хочу поиграть..

— Нет. – Лэншерра корежит одно слово «игра». Это не игра, это война и такие... Эрик с болью смотрит на собственную дочь... Такие, не люди и не мутанты, страдают на войне больше всего.

— Но я давно не видела Пьетро, и я.. – Ванда хмурится, глядя на отца снизу-вверх. Ей не нравится, как папа на нее смотрит. Что она сделала не так?

— Нет. Ванда, то, чем они занимаются – опасно. А ты не можешь... Сходи, почитай книжку, — обрывает себя Магнето и больше не смотрит на дочь. Он защитит и ее, оградив от мира. 

(В итоге он оградился от нее сам)

— Она не мутант. 

Эрик чувствует, как сердце пропускает удар. Он не понимает, мотает головой и списывает виноватый взгляд старого друга на тот факт, что его дочь (Дочь Магнето!) – человек. 

— Эрик, это так, я проверил, - И обнаружил, что она может изменять вселенную. Так что она изменила ее и едва не стерла их няню. Что случилось с двумя другими неизвестно. – Я... Мне жаль, Эрик, но она все еще Ванда, твоя дочь. - Которую я настоятельно попросил стать человеком, а потом стер бедной девочке воспоминания. — Прости.

Эрик сидит, уперев локти в колени и закрыв лицо ладонями, не обращая внимание на бормотание друга. Вскакивает и начинает ходить по комнате, сжимая кулаки.   
Чарльз осторожно дышит и следит за движениями Магнето. Много сил уходит сейчас только на то, чтобы контролировать свою совесть, свои мысли. 

Она ведь опасна сейчас, так? Она ребенок, который не может контролировать свои способности. В более осознанном возрасте он конечно же все ей расскажет... Но он не рассказал, не успел. 

(Чем он лучше тех, кто охотятся на мутантов?)

Её близнец, единственный родной брат – Пьетро.

Маленький серебристый смерч залетает в комнату, и Ванда заливисто смеется. Брат крепко обнимает сестру, раскидывает какие-то бумажки с нотами и сажает Ванду на кровать. Та и не против – позаниматься она сможет и попозже, а вот брата из-за миссий не видит совсем. 

\- Там было сто-олько грабителей! Я бы мог стащить у каждого оружие еще до того, как они все моргнули, но этот идиот поставил мне подножку! – Щедро делится эмоциями мальчик, жестами дополняя каждое предложение. Тыкает пальцем в сестру и заявляет, - Ты должна пообещать, что этого лучника мы будем ненавидеть вдвоем.

Он не ждет ответа, продолжая рассказывать историю, дополняя ее какими-то своими комментариями, а Ванда молча слушает, качая ногами на кровати и иногда посмеиваясь. 

\- Ртуть, тренировка, сейчас. 

Ванда пытливо разглядывает отца, пытаясь поймать взгляд. Девочка вздыхает, когда не может это сделать в который раз за последние пару лет, и сжимает ладонь Пьетро, тепло улыбаясь.

\- Иди, потом расскажешь. 

Пьетро доверчиво кивает, сжимает сестру в объятьях еще раз и вылетает из комнаты так быстро, что видит она его только через пару дней. Эрик хмурится сильнее обычного – после смерти Чарльза он постоянно хмурится – и закрывает дверь. 

Ванда кусает губы, откусывая засохшие куски и немного морщится от боли. Смотрит в большое зеркало, оглядывая себя с ног до головы. Неужели она и правда когда-то задумывалась, почему папа ее не любит? Все же очевидно. 

(Только принять это было тяжело.)

\- Он сраный робот! – Пьетро плюется ядом и тыкает пальцем в микроволновку. – Смотри! Может еще и с ней переспишь?

Ванда вспыхивает и дергает брата за дрожащую руку. Комок в горле мешает нормально говорить, но она так устала от осуждения, так, т а к устала.

\- Уходи. Не хочу тебя больше видеть, Пьетро, слышишь? Уходи. 

\- И ты выгонишь меня из-за одного сраного тостера? Я заботился о тебе всю жизнь! 

Ведьма отворачивается, стирая рукавом слезы и говорит, уже тверже. 

\- Уходи. 

Ртуть вылетает из квартиры, расшвыряв все вещи и хлопнув дверью. 

Девушка оседает по стеночке, закрывая рот и сдавленно всхлипывая. Почему ее просто нельзя никому полюбить? Это настолько плохо?

\- Ванда, а ты уверена? Он кажется довольно скользким типом..

\- Клинт. – Максимофф тихо, но твердо останавливает самого меткого человека в мире и опускает взгляд в кружку. Только не нотации, только не надо решать все снова за нее, она больше не ребенок. – Он милый и я.. Я сама разберусь. Локи понимает меня. 

Бартон с пару секунд тревожно смотрит на сводную сестру – Ванда чувствует сжавшийся комок в груди – но не давит, протягивая руку и касаясь пальцами ее тяжелого бордового свитера. 

\- Тогда я рад за тебя, правда. Но пусть только попробует тебя обидеть и я..

Ванда тихо смеется, поднимая взгляд. От Бартона эта фраза не звучала угрозой или ультиматумом, как от Пьетро.

Сминает пальцами заветный номер телефона, очередная надежда на крупицу счастья. 

(Тор ведь предупреждал, что его братец тот еще лгун.)

\- Пьетро, вставай!

Сонного, тормозящего ребенка вытащили из кровати и поставили посреди комнаты на холодный пол. Пьетро нахмурился, не до конца проснувшись и трет глаза, силясь увидеть кто его разбудил. Чужие трясущиеся грубые руки схватили его за плечи и сильно встряхнули, но не это разбудило мальчика, нет, он проснулся из-за полного ужаса и отчаяния в знакомых глазах напротив. 

\- Пьетро, ты меня слышишь? Это очень важно и касается Ванды!

Максимофф наконец может разглядеть мужчину. Он немного мутный, будто движется, но стоит на месте, он бледный, в распахнутом пиджаке и с красным пятном на рубашке, кровь откуда капает на опухшую ногу и чистый пол.

А еще он очень похож на его папу.

\- ..гда,слышишь, никогда не оставляй Ванду одну! Всегда будь с ней, защити ее от..

Исчез он также быстро, как и появился – будто растворился в воздухе. Ванда рядом заворочалась и засопела, Пьетро отмер, возвращаясь в кровать и поглаживая сестренку по волосам, чтобы успокоить. Девочка доверчиво прижалась к боку брата, вновь засыпая, а тот продолжал гладить младшую по волосам и смотреть на пару капель крови на полу.

Он ее не оставит.

Он её оставил. 

Пьетро лежит на полу. 

Голова отдается тяжелым гулом, правая нога не двигается и Ртуть не рискует посмотреть вниз. 

Ванда обрушила на него целую стену. 

Глаза щиплет из-за поднявшейся пыли и крови из-за рассеченной брови. Бегун фокусирует зрение на происходящем на сцене – весь мир кажется поддернутым красной дымкой (Или это из-за крови?)

По центру сцены он видит точеную фигурку любимой младшей сестры. По бокам от нее дергались какие-то тела в сферах, но… Он не перестает дышать, когда слышит крик сестры и чувствует всплеск магии.   
Кто-то из Мстителей отлетает назад, а кто-то слишком далеко от него матерится и достает пистолет. 

Ванда... Ванда, она же не в себе. Его маленькая сестричка..

Максимофф сжимает челюсть, встаёт, падает на разбитое колено, слышит выстрел и бежит к Ней. Нога здорово его тормозит, но Ртуть успевает выскочить перед Вандой и почувствовать слишком быструю для него боль в груди. 

Жар, грохот и волнами расходившаяся боль резко прекращаются, стоит ему только свалится мешком под ноги Ведьме. Он чувствует тёплые пальцы на щеке. 

\- Пьетро, боже, я.. я не хотела, я не знаю, что... Пьетро... - Тихо бормочет, закрывая их от мира длинными, мягкими волосами. Гладит лицо, тщетно бормочет заклинания чтобы _спасти_, но она уже потратила слишком много сил на переделку вселенной, у неё не хватает..

\- Прости меня, - Пьетро порывается поднять руку и стереть слезу, но все темнеет, а бешено бьющееся сердце в груди, наконец, успокаивается навсегда.


End file.
